WWE Raw Fanfiction  April 42011
by MrRandom155
Summary: First story!  Tell me what you think


-Raw theme song plays then intro-

Micheal Cole:Welcome to another edition of the longest tv show in history its WWE Raw!  
>Iam Micheal Cole here with fellow partner Jerry The King Lawler Ha Jerry see how i beat last night at the greatest stage of them all? Ah ah?<p>

Jerry Lawler:You are a moron!

Micheal Cole:Anyway ladies and gentlemen we have an amazing show for you tonight!  
>Its going to be a 18-Man Battle Royal for the No1 Contender's spot for the WWE Championship and that match will take place at Extreme Rules!<p>

Jerry Lawler:Thats not all! We also have a Tag Team ladder match were John Morrison and R-Truth go against The Corre! and thats tonight!

-John Cena's music plays-

John Cena:Well well well! Looks like i got "backtsabbed last night by the "Great One" Well i got to tell you something Rock iam still standing tall! Ima say you are a coward for beating me up last night behind my back!So lets settle this once and for all!Come on up Rock and lets have a match

-The Rock's music plays-

The Rock:The rock isnt terriefed of you Cena neither of your fruity pebbles! We aint going to have a match tonight!

-crowd boo-

The Rock:Were going to have a match NOW!

-Crowd cheer-

Micheal Cole: Oh My God! Are we going to have a match for the ages now?

Jerry:Looks like it!

-GM notifcation-

Micheal Cole: May i have your attention please-

The Rock:Now cole i the rock doesnt have time for your crap! just get to the main idea!

Micheal:And i quote! Like you said Rock we arent going to have a match tonight! But we will have a match next week! And the winner will pick the stepulation for your match against each other at Extreme Rules!

Jerry:What? You have got to be kidding me!

Micheal:Do i look like iam kidding?

Jerry:Well folks their you have it! Next week its going to be The Rock vs John Cena!

-Sheamus music plays-

Justin Roberts:This match is sheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championchip! making his way to the ring the Ciltic Warrior...Sheeeeeamus!

Micheal: The excitement doest stop on Raw! First The Rock vs John Cena now the U.S States championchip

Justin Roberts:And his opponet making his way to the ring from Jamaica...Kofi Kingston!

Micheal Cole: and what a improvement Kofi has been preforming so fast

Jerry:I Agree with you Cole Kofi is one of my favs on this brand!And here we go

-The match starts with a lock later continues in a punching reversing-

Micheal Cole:And it might be the beggining of the end! The Boom Boom Boom is coming Jerry!

Jerry:Yup i hear it...Trouble In Paradise!

Micheal Cole: Wait Sheamus counters wait a minute OUCH! That big boot has got to hurt!

1...2...3

Jerry:Its over! Sheamus is still the Champion!

Promo #1 At this night...Rules are ment to be...Extreme!  
>WWE Extreme Rules May 1,2011 Tickets on sail this Sunday<p>

Micheal Cole:And what a night its going to be at Extreme Rules!

-Kelly Kelly song plays-

Jerry:Woohooo time for some Diva action!

Justin:This match is sheduled for one fall making her way to the ring...Kelly Kelly!And her oppnent...Brie Bella!

-Kelly Kelly gets dominated through the match but finds an opening-

Jerry:Woohoo yeah come on Kelly Kelly!

-Nikki Bella song play-

Jerry:Aha! Now we have the bella twins here!

-Nikki grabs Brie's leg from the bottom rope-

Brie Bella: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Are you stupid

Nikki Bella: Turn around

-Kelly Kelly preforms her finisher-

Jerry:The Kelly Kick! its over now!

1...2...3!

Micheal:And its over!

Promo#2 Micheal:Well ladies and gentle men its going to be Sin Cara vs Danial Bryan! And that is up next!

Jerry Lawler:Welcome back to Monday Night Raw the match is going to start Micheal!

Micheal:You hear the bell ring King!And the match has started!

-The two wrestlers give a heated match-

Jerry:What an amazing match so far and both superstars are down!

Micheal:Wait WAIT A MINUTE!

-A masked guy attacks the refree then attacks Danial Bryan then puts Sin Cara's shoulder on Danial-

Micheal:What the hell who was that!

1...2...3

Micheal:What kind of a match is this? Disgusting! What a disgusting act from Sin Cara!

Jerry:Ah come on Cole we all know Sin Cara wont do such a thing!

Micheal:Well enough about that up next is the Tag Team Lader match for the unified tag team championship!But when Raw returns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Promo #3 CM Punk:Now team at tonight's battle royal you have to have my back!

Nexus:Got it!

CM Punk:Well lets go get ready!

Micheal:Wow!

-The Corre's song plays-

Micheal Cole:Here we go!

-Backstage-

-The Corre beating up John Morrison-

Micheal:Ah come on! What the helll is this thing!

Justin:Making their way to the ring the team of Justin Gabrial and Health Slater...The...Coooorre!

Micheal Cole:Can i have your attention please...i have recieved an email from the general manager!And i quote Corre due to your dispicable act this match is going to be a One on One Last Man Standing for the Unifed Tag Team Championship! Its going to be R-Truth vs one of you two!Oh and before i forget if The Corre interfers R-Truth wins the unifed tag team championship!

Justin:Making his way to the ring...R-Truth!

Micheal:Well it looks like Health Slater will face R-Truth!Watch a exciting night here on Raw!

-The 2 superstar beat the hell out of each other no one is left standing-

8-9-10!

Justin:Ladies and gentle due to non of the superstars were able to answer to the count of ten the winner is...Health Slater!

Micheal:Wow!Great show by the two of them!

Jerry:I agree with you Micheal! Well folks up next is our main event its the 22 man battle royal!Dont go away!

Micheal Cole:Were back all the contestants are in the ring and time to get this party started!

-The New Nexus eliminates The Usos,Khali-

Micheal Cole:Nexus is just dominating

-All contestants except Nexus team up together-

Micheal Cole:Wait a minute...Are they?

Jerry:Yes yes they are! they are teaming up! Haha!

-They eliminate Nexus-

Jerry:Woooho!They are out!

-Mark henry eliminates Big Show-

Micheal:Mark Henry!M-M-Mark Henry just eliminated Big Show all by him self!

Micheal:The match has now passed 15 minutes!

-Mark Henrey gets eliminated by Randy Orton and Randy Gets eliminated by Ted Dibiase-

Jerry:Woow!Nice plan by Ted Dibiase!

Micheal:Wait whats Randy doing?Ah coming get out of the ring you are eliminated get out of the-

-randy hits the RKO and throughs Ted Dibiase off the ring-

Micheal:The RKO hits and eliminates Ted Dibiase

-Final 4-

Jerry:We are down to our final 4! Zack Ryder,Santino Marella,Sheamus,and Randy Orton

-Santino gets eliminated-

Jerry:Santino is history!

-Sheamus and Randy Orton starts fighting and Zack Ryder hides under the ring-

Micheal:Ahaha! That is good plan Zack Ryder is doing he making Sheamus and do all the work!

-Sheamus gets eliminated-

Micheal:Were down to the final 2 who will be the #1 contender to the WWE Championship

Jerry:I think its Zack Ryder look at that!

-Zack Ryder goes for a clothline to randy on the rope but Randy reverses-

Micheal:And Randy Orton is the new #1 Contender!

Jerry:What an amazing night!

Micheal:You got that right partner!Thank you all for joining us! We will see you next on WWE Raw!


End file.
